Parking of a vehicle can be a difficult operation even for a skilled driver, as well as a beginner driver or an aged driver, and particularly, when an obstacle, another vehicle, or the like is positioned around a parking section, a driver has considerable difficulty in operating a vehicle for parking. In this respect, demands for a parking assist system for assisting a driver to safely park a vehicle have increased.
According to the demands in a market, and a recent increase in a motor-driven power steering (MDPS) mounted vehicle, a vehicle, to which an ultrasonic sensor-based parking assist system is applied, capable of reducing burdens of a driver and increasing convenience for a driver at low cost has increased.
However, the ultrasonic sensor-based parking assist system according to the related art has a unique limit in that another vehicle or an obstacle needs to be positioned within a predetermined region from a parking section space in order to recognize the parking section space by the ultrasonic sensor. In order to solve the problem, an around view monitoring (AVM) system for recognizing a parking section based on an image signal generated by a camera has been recently developed and commercialized.
However, since a driver directly operates a steering wheel and operates the vehicle to move within a vicinity of a parking line during a parking section recognizing operation in the parking assist system in the related art, a distance between the parking line and the vehicle is larger than a predetermined distance or more contrary to an intention of the driver, such that the distance between the parking line and the vehicle may exceed an effective detection range of the ultrasonic sensor or the camera.